1.8.3-Acesius
Brick!club 1.8.3 oops accidental supernatural au’s? and ranting about religious mythology edit: I tripped and suddenly archangel!javert so Behind him and around him, at an infinite distance, he had authority, reason, the case judged, the legal conscience, the public prosecution, all the stars… filling the chaos ''with order and light It was the visage of a demon who has just found his damned soul. oooh au idea: valjean sold his soul at a crossroads for a chance at redemption because at the time he was desperate and hated the world so demon!javert dropped him on the bishop’s doorstep but when his time was up javert couldn’t find him because plot point here he’d become such a different person? demons don’t have magical people-finding abilities? javert is being punished/has to prove himself? he tracks him as far as m-sur-m and the plot is basically the same except he’s after valjean’s soul and the superiors he’s reporting to are rather higher up than the police and maybe heaven wants him because he has such a capacity for good so they send angel!fantine to test him and she ‘dies’ so she can watch over him from afar and there’s lots of dramatc showdowns between fantine and javert and in the end javert goes through a crisis of faith because valjean is obviously so good and maybe doesn’t belong in hell and (or, you know, fantine teams up with rebellious angel!enjolras and they kick his ass) and valjean ends up in heaven after all because fantine and the bishop and eponine and fauchelevant (is he dead?) are all up there vouching for him Erect, haughty, brilliant, he flaunted abroad in open day the superhuman bestiality of a ferocious archangel. actually no that works really well too valjean gets redeemed by the bishop/his crisis of faith and heaven’s like ‘oh okay cool’ but angel!javert is an old testament kind of guy who doesn’t believe in forgiveness and thinks valjean should pay for his sins so he keeps chasing valjean and testing him and hoping to catch him out doing evil but he never does and javert finally realises that he’s become a legitimately good man and that doesn’t fit with his worldview at all and wow this au fits pretty perfectly with the canon because javert practically has the mindset of an angel already unbending and unforgiving and following orders The terrible shadow of the action which he was accomplishing caused the vague flash of the social sword to be visible in his clenched fist; happy and indignant, he held his heel upon crime, vice, rebellion, perdition, hell; he was radiant, he exterminated, he smiled, and there was an incontestable grandeur in this monstrous Saint Michael. oh man and imagine javert fighting with an angel blade oh oh I love religious mythology in most of the images of saint michael (the archangel) he’s grim and grand and radiant he holds justice in both hands - the sword and the scales he’s grinding evil beneath his heel, whether it’s a demon or a dragon he has a bellybutton on his armour look at that righteous bastard go sigh michael!javert is my new favourite oh man and ''if you fall as Lucifer fell ''you fall in flames ''actual archangel michael javert how did I never notice this it’s beautiful wait, if valjean was being compared to jesus does that mean michael would has disapproved of jesus? from what I know of him, that would make sense like fogr vie n e ss? ''no n o crushing evil beneath our sandals wikipedia says that jehovah’s witnesses and seventh-day adventists consider michael and jesus to be the same person? and mormons believe michael is adam wow anyway is there anyone here who actually knows what they’re talking about? because my information is coming from a catholic upbringing, wikipedia and supernatural Commentary Pilferingapples …Let it be known that I am a sucker for ludicrous religious imagery, too. But Javert CAN’T be Michael, right? We have a Michael? (or is this all talked about a lot in the many many notes here? Probably yea.) Doeskin-pantaloons This AU would actually make like a legit novel in its own right.